Pure Puppy Love
by the-writer-who-cried
Summary: What if InuYasha was an actual dog? What if as a dog he fell in love with Kagome? Be prepared for Kikyo bashing and Hojo bashing
1. Inu's first day

**Yo, first fic alert**

**Thanks, the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha ran the streets of mordern Japan as fast as his four pawed feet would take him. With his trained ears, he could hear the heavy breathing of the dog catcher behind him. InuYasha mentally laughed. His mouth was watering at cause of the sausages he had stolen just a few minutes prior that were just laying limp in his jaws. He turned the corner, almost knocking a man off his feet. InuYasha skidded to a hault, the sausage went flying and InuYasha stared up at the man who he had bumped into.

Kouga. The dog catcher. InuYasha whimpered.

A tanned hand grabbed him by the scruff of his white neck and threw him in the back of a van.

InuYasha knew where he was going, he hated it already.

* * *

InuYasha lay in the back of his cage that was far too small for him. His fur was caked in mud and dirt and dried blood from the beatings Kouga had given to him over the past few weeks. Apart from his once flawless white coat being in a poor state, he was rarely fed here and you could see his ribs from a mile away.

The pound was draft and dreary. InuYasha missed all the smells of the city. A dog on the far end of th room, a labradoodle, InuYasha though was singing a sad song in the corner, howling to the moonlight that was barely visable.

_"SHADDUP WILL YA?" _InuYasha growled. _"NO ONES WANTS TO HEAR THAT YA WENCH!"_

A cat sat in the corner and smirked at him, _"Ohhh look at the poor Inu." _she purred. _"Trying to sleep while you still can?"_

He looked away from all the eyes that were now on him toward the cage beside him that was empty. A few nights ago a loony old dog was taken to the back room. Never came back and everyone knew he hadn't been adopted. As the humans say, he was put down. As InuYasha said, he had been murdered by stupid humans.

This was to be InuYasha's fate in the next few days. No one had wanted to adopt him, that was made clear by any human that would come to adopt a pet. No one gave the white, beat up dog a second glance.

_"KEH!" _InuYasha replied to them and then turned his head away once more.

His hope for someone coming to take him away from this place had died about a week ago when he heard the two dog catchers, Sesshomaru and Kouga, talking about when they should put the, 'mangy mutt' down. He had done nothing but sulk ever since.

His head fell in between his paws. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to the sound of the pound door opening. He guessed it was Kouga coming to feed all the animals, well all of them but him. InuYasha didn't know why that dog catcher was so mean to him, at least Sesshomaru fed him! That said, InuYasha still hated Sesshomaru with a passion.

He heard a cooing noise near the door and turned his head to see who it was. It was a girl, maybe in her late teens was standing near the door, looking at all of the animals with a sad expression on her face. InuYasha's heart started pounding, she was beautiful. She had brown hair that she wore in a low ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was porcelin white but maybe that was just because she was looking into a room of abused animals.

"Take your pick." Kouga said gruffly.

The young girl nodded at him and started looking into the cages of various animals. InuYasha turned his head away. Someone like her wouldn't want someone like him. He was just a mangy mutt.

He listened to her moving around the small area with his eyes closed. Then he heard her stop. He heard her kneel down and make a small whistling noise. His head snapped up, there she was, looking at _him!_

"Come here boy." she cooed to him. "Come here, I won't hurt you."

He blinked at the girl and hesitantly rose to his feet. This was his chance, his chance to go free! To be loved by somebody. He quickly limped over to her and sat right behind the bars seperating him from the girl. He was face to face with her. She was even more beautiful up close!

The girl looked around for Kouga or Sesshomaru and when she saw they weren't there she stuck her hand through the bars and started to pet his ears.

_"That feels sooooo good." _InuYasha told her with a soft bark and a dog like purr. _"Pleeease adopt me miss, your the only one who's ever paid attention to me, they'll kill me if I don't get an owner soon!" _

The girl giggled softly. "They told me not to bother with you," she told him. "that you were nothing but hostile. But I don't see that, you're nothing but a huge sweetheart, aren't you?"

InuYasha growled at the mention of the two catchers but the girl didn't draw her hand away. Instead she laughed softly and scratched behind his ear. He let out another purr.

Suddenly she drew her hand away and he looked at her with a hurt expression. She giggled at his big topaz eyes that were giving her a hurt puppy look. "Don't worry boy, I'll be back. I'm not going to leave you."

He nodded and watched her get up. His eyes followed her as she left the room. He heard her muffled voice and then the voices of the catchers. It sounded like they were arguing. He sat near the bars, waiting for the beautiful girl to come in again, wagging his tail.

After what felt like an eternity the girl came back in, the two catchers at her heels. She smiled at him as Sesshomaru opened the cage door. InuYasha growled at the two catchers but walked up to the beautiful girl and sat down right beside her. She grinned at him and rubbed his ears again. It feltsoooo good! He purred again.

"Right miss, if you're sure about this-"

"I am." she said giving Kouga a hard look that could freeze hell over. **(A/N just so you know I have nothing against Kouga and Sesshomaru, I actually love their characters)**

"Okay." Kouga said and they all followed him from the room. InuYasha walked right beside the girl and she kept petting him. InuYasha sat beside the girl as she filled in paper work to adopt him. He wagged his tail and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. He was excited. Excited to finally have a home.

The girl finally filld out all of his paper work and smiled down at him just to see his eyes darting around the room, trying to take everything in. She laughed softly. "Alright miss." Sesshomaru said. "Now, to adopt him, all you need is to name him and sign here."

The girl tore her eyes away from her excited white dog. "Name him?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

The girl looked at his eyes that were darting around the room. She looked at how musculain the dog actually was. No, a simple stupid pet name would fit him. Something strong, powerful. "Inu..." she stated. She looked at his fast eyes and tail. "...Yasha" she finished and smiled.

Dog demon. It was a perfect name.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomau asked.

The girl looked down at her dog who appeared to be smiling. He barked happily. She laughed. "Yes. InuYasha."

* * *

InuYasha looked at the house where his new owner had driven him to. It was about noon. It had taken the girl about an hour trying to coax the dog to get into the car. At first he had been afraid of the giant metal thing. Cars had always scared him. The girl didn't get angry with him when he wouldn't get in the car.

After a while of refusing to get in, InuYasha was suddenly struck with the thought that if he didn't go in that the gir would take him back. So, swallowing his fear, he hopped into the front passanger seat.

This made the girl smile and he noticed that he really liked her smile. As they drove 'home' InuYasha discovered that he _loved_ car rides. "I'm Kagome, by the way." his owner stated, petting him at a stop light.

_"I like that. It's pretty."_ InuYasha said to her.

When they pulled in the laneway of her home. InuYasha hopped out of the car when Kagome opened his door. They walked beside each other up to the door and Kagome opened the door for him. He gave her a doggy smirk and wagged his tail. "We're home!" Kagome said in a singsong voice.

"Awesome!" came a girl's voice from upstairs. The girl came out from a room up the stairs and slid down the banaster. The girl looked like Kagome, but InuYasha could tell that they weren't related.

"Sango, that's not safe." Kagome scolded her friend.

Sango rolled her eyes and kneeled down beside InuYasha. "Wow Kagome, he's so... big!"

Kagome noticed that InuYasha was indeed a rather large dog. Kagome smiled down at him. "Yes, isn't he cute though?" Kagome asked her friend.

InuYasha growled at her calling him 'cute'. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sorry, isn't he _handsome _Sango?"

InuYasha smirked. _"Damn right I am!"_ he said proudly up to Kagome.

Sango smiled at her best friend and roomate. "Yes he is. What did you name him Kagome?"

"InuYasha." Kagome said, stroking his fur.

Suddenly a cat walked into the room. She was yellow with red eyes and.. two taills? InuYasha growled at the cat. "Be nice." Kagome told him. "Kirara was born that way, you wouldn't like people growling at you if you had two tails would you?" Kagome asked him.

He stopped growling.

"Good boy!" Kagome praised him.

Sano smiled at the two. "So Kagome, were you thinking about giving him a bath?"

* * *

It had taken the entire afternoon for the two girls to get the massive dog into the bath. But when he was finally in, it was like the car ride. He _loved _it. He splashed around in the tub and launched himself at the bubbles. Kagome laughed at him. "You are so cute InuYasha."

He stopped playing and growled again.

She laughed even harder. He leapt out of the tub and shoke himself off, getting dirty water all over Kagome. _"Ha!" _he thought right before Kagome attacted him with a towel.

* * *

InuYasha stared up at the girl with his best puppy expression.

"No InuYasha." Kagome stated not looking down at him. She had fed him a few minutes ago but he wasn't interested in the kibble she had given him. He was interested in the ramen that she was eating.

He let out a hurt whine.

This made Kagome look at him and frown. "Damn you Yasha." she said putting her bowl on the floor, not being able to resist his gaze.

He smirked and started eating the ramen. _"Haha, stupid girl."_he thought but really he didn't mean it.

* * *

"InuYasha, No." Kagome stated not looking again. "Your bed is in the living room."

_"But I wanna sleep with you!"_ he whinned.

Kagome rolled over and looked at him. "UGH!" she exclaimed catching a glance at his puppy eyes. "Alright InuYasha, come on up.."

He didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and snuggled at her side. "I need to get better at saying no." she muttered to herself.

InuYasha grinned to himself and licked her cheek. She smiled at him. "I love you Inu."

His grin fell. _"Me..too..?"_

* * *

**Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up soon, promise! Rate, Review, Fav or just keep reading. **

**Bye everyone!**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	2. His Kagome

**Yo, I'm back. I apologize if you think the love confession was a bit rushed in the last chapter. FYI though I didn't mean it as in love love I meant it as like a 'she saved me from death and I owe her love' so yeah. Anyway, I have exams coming up so if I don't update, sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**P.S/Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha.**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha woke up to a hand caressing his fur. He opened his topaz eyes and followed the hand with his eyes. He remembered the last days events. Kagome had adopted him, given him a home. He was excited, he started wagging his tail.

"You know, I have no idea why you didn't want a bath, your coat is so soft Inu." Kagome said to him.

He growled at that. _"KEH!"_ he thought. "_I'll take a bath if and when I want to wench!"_

"Growling isn't polite Inu. Don't tell me I should actually agree with Sango and take you to obediance classes."

That shut up the poor dog.

Kagome stood and rubbed behind his ears. "Go find Sango and Kirara okay? I have to get ready for work. Ask Sango to feed you, kay?" she asked him grabbing a uniform off of a chair near her desk.

The dog, not wanting to go to obediance classes jumped off the bed and headed for the door. "Oh and InuYasha?"

He turned his head back around and looked at her.

"No ramen today."

* * *

He sat in the corner and ate the tastless kibble. _"Ew, ew, ew. Tastes like feet." _he thought chewing every bite. He hear the sound of Kagome's feet coming down the stairs. His pointy ears perked up and he gave her his best puppy look as she walked in. "InuYasha. I said no." she stated pouring herself a mug of coffee.

His ears drooped.

Kagome looked at her best friend and roomate. She was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper dressed in her martial arts uniform, she looked up and smiled at Kagome. Sango owned a dojo at the end of the street so that she could teach people the art of self defence. Kagome wore a wore a green and white uniform, she worked in the mall a few blocks away in a clothing store for sluts. Kagome hated the job but she needed the money.

Kagome went to sit beside Sango. "So, when are you leaving?" Kagome asked.

"Soon, Miroku is coming to pick me up." Sango replied taking a bite of her toast.

Miroku was Sango's boyfriend and most of the reason Sango had opened up the dojo in the first place. He was a sweet guy and all but he was a massive pervert who flirted with anything that was attractive and had a pulse. Sango loved him though which Kagome was jealous of.

The only boy Kagome had in her life was Hojo.

Kagome shivered at the name.

After finishing her coffee, Kagome stood, patted her new dog on the head and headed for the door.

InuYasha growled and chased after her. He leapt in front of the door and snarled. _"Wench! You can't leave!" _Sango, who had followed Kagome to the door laughed.

"He thinks you're walking out on him Kagome."

Kagome sighed and InuYasha's head. "Listen Yasha. I have to go to work now. That's how I'm paying to keep you, when I get home I'll take you for a nice walk, kay?"

InuYasha didn't move. Kagome sighed. "And I'll give you a little ramen."

He had to choose. Kagome or ramen. _"Well Kagome did say she'd be back later... right? So it wouldn't be wrong to choose ramen. Maybe I could explore the house more too..."_ he thought and hesitantly moved out of the way.

"Good boy InuYasha! I'll be home in a few hours." she said patting his head.

He leaned into her touch. Kagome giggled. Suddenly a loud, wannabe racecar drove into the driveway. Sango didn't even have to look to see who it was. "I guess I'm leaving too. See you tonight Kagome and Kirara! Oh you to Inu!" she exclaimed jumping running out the door to get a ride to her dojo.

Kagome cringed as she heard a loud whack coming from the car that was pulling away. Looks like Miroku pulled well... a Miroku.

"You be good. No being mean to Kirara, kay?"

InuYasha nodded to her and she smiled, "Good doggy."

_"Don't call me 'doggy' wench!" _he barked. _"I am a canine bred from the very pits of hell and- ohhhh that feels nice!" _he exclaimed as she scratched behind his ear.

Kagome giggled and stepped out the door, locking it behind her. InuYasha sat down as soon as she left, looking longingly up at the door. He lost track of time as he sat there waiting to be given his ramen... and for Kagome to come back.

Kirara then emerged from the shadows. _"You're a weird doggy." _she chirped in a childish voice.

_"You're a weird cat." _he retorted sitting in front of the door.

"_Kagome and Sango will be home before you know it doggy." _

_"My name is InuYasha." _he barked proud of the name Kagome had given him.

_"Of course doggy. Kirara knows that, Sango told Kirara that last night."_

_"You're crazy."_

_"Kirara is a cat. And like Kirara said, Mistress Kagome and Mistress Sango will be home before you blink an eye."_

_"Well, I dunno why you keep tellin' me that cat. I don't care if or when the wenches do come back!" _

_"Doggy is sitting in front of door. Doggy misses Kagome."_

InuYasha sighed. He did miss her. Already.

_"Go away cat!" _he barked.

Kirara didn't budge. InuYasha growled at her and turned to walk up the stairs to Kagome's room. He was glad she left her door open. He walked in and leapt onto the bed. He breathed in smelling Kagome's scent. She smelt as beautiful as she looked. He soon found himself falling asleep to her wonderful scent.

* * *

"INUYASHA! I'm home!" came a voice from downstairs.

_"KAGOME!"_ He barked happily launching himself from her bed.

He ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet and he threw himself at her. She fell to the ground with an 'ouff' and he started licking her face.

"Inu! Inu! Inu! Stop, you're tickling me!" she said in a fit of giggles.

He barked happily and nudged her hand. She patted his head. "Ohhh aren't you a good boy?"

_"Hell yes I am!"_ he replied wagging his tail.

She sat up and smiled at him. "Wanna see what I got you today?" she asked.

_"You got me a present?" _he asked back.

She giggled and pulled a collar out of her bag. It was a collar with beads and fangs all around **(A/N can you guess what it is?) **"I didn't want to get you a normal collar, I figured you'd like something with a bit more... I don't know spunk?" she asked. He gave her a doggy smirk. "Can I put it on?" she asked.

He gave her a nod and she slipped it around his neck. "Aren't you a handsome boy?" she asked admiring it.

_"Duhhh."_ he told her.

She laughed and looked at the clock. Three thirty. "Hey Inu, you up for that walk I promised you?"

_"You promised ramen too."_ he reminded her.

She laughed again. "Right, your ramen. At dinner, kay?"

He gave her a nod and she pulled another out of her purse. He growled at it.

A leash.

* * *

After Kagome managed to get on his leash, which took more effort than the bath, they were off. There was a park at the end of the road, near Sango's dojo. InuYasha barked at chipmunks, **(A/N sorry, but could you imagine how funny that would be?)** and kids but mostly at teenage boys who looked at Kagome.

_"She's mine!" _he would bark angerly at them.

Kagome just patted his head, not noticing the looks everyone was giving her.

"Kagome!" came a voice behind them.

Kagome stopped and visibly groaned. She sighed and put a fake smile on her face before turning around. "Hi Hojo, what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?"

"Uhhhh, sorry Hojo, I'm kinda busy. Me and Inu here are going to hang out tonight" she answered.

InuYasha gave a smug smirk.

_"That's right doofus. She all mine!" _he said smugly.

"Oh. Well what about tomorrow?"

"Umm." Kagome tried to think of an excuse but none came to mind. "Sure." she said defeated.

_"That's right- WAIT WHAT!?" _he snarled.

Kagome sent him an apologetic look. InuYasha growled at Hojo.

"Uhhh, Kagome, are you sure that dog is safe?"

"Perfectly, why?"

"He just seems so..protective."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome." he said quickly before running off from the snarling dog.

Kagome sighed and kneeled beside the dog. "Sorry Inu, I just feel bad for the guy. He's had a crush on me for forever."

_"Doesn't mean you should date the damn guy though."_ InuYasha growled.

Kagome just smirked. "How about we head home for some ramen and forget the whole thing."

InuYasha perked up slightly at the mention of ramen.

* * *

InuYasha, now with a full belly of what Kagome was sure was bad for dogs, hopped up beside Kagome on the couch. She was watching some sappy movie with Sango and Kirara. Kagome's fingers played idly with his fur. He leaned into her touch and instead of watching the movie, he watched _his _Kagome instead.

* * *

**What did you think? I have to study for a bit, but I'll get the next chapter up soon. **

**I hate Hojo, I find him SOOOOO annoying. **

**Anyway, slight magical stuff is coming, if you're wondering for what, think of the little mermaid ;P You'll see soon enough.**

**Thanks guys.**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	3. The deal

**Yo. Sorry for those who find that word so irritating, but I'm not gangster or trying to be, it's just something that kinda rubbed off on me, just like Keh and Sit Boy.**

**Mean a lot that you're still reading this if you are:)**

**Regardless. Here is the third chapter of Pure Puppy Love**

**Please rate and review if you like my stories and I'll make more in the future.**

***Sigh* I obviously don't own InuYasha**

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha loved his new home and he loved his owner, Kagome.

That's why he hated today.

He sat on Kagome's bed and watched her get ready for her date with Hojo, it was painful. Why didn't she want to stay home with him?He hopped off the bed and sat down on the floor next to her makeup table where she was putting on a light shade of eyeshadow.

_"If you don't like him, why are you going out with him?" _InuYasha barked.

Kagome looked down to her dog. "Sorry Inu, it would be rude to cancel. It's only one date, promise."Absentmindedly, Kagome rubbed InuYasha's ears as she said this. He nudged her leg with his muzzle in contentment. "Besides," she continued looking at her dog. "Miroku and Sango will be here to take care of you."

InuYasha inwardly groaned. He didn't care that others would be taking care of him, he wanted Kagome to take care of him.

"Don't give me that look Inu." Kagome told him.

The doorbell rung and Kagome sighed and stood. InuYasha followed her to the door his head hung and his tail between his legs. Kagome opened the door with a fake smile. "Hi Hojo." she said.

"Why hello Kagome! You look so beautiful!" he complimented.

_"Course she does asshat." _InuYasha snarled and went protectively to Kagome's side.

Hojo jumped back at the snarling dog. Kagome sent a glare in InuYasha's direction which made him cower back slightly.

"I'll be back soon Inu, watch over Miroku and make sure he doesn't do anything funny. I'll be home at eight!" Kagome said as Hojo outstreched his arm. To InuYasha's disapointment she took it and smiled at the weakling.

He bit back another snarl as Kagome closed the door in his face. As soon as she walked down the front steps with Hojo, InuYasha dashed to the living room window and watched the car drive away with his heart sinking in his chest.

"Hojo will take good care of Kagome, InuYasha." said Miroku from the other side of the room.

_"You've got to be shitting me, that weakling couldn't take care of a rabbit. It's my job to protect Kagome." _he told Miroku and looked out the window again.

Miroku sighed. "Hey InuYasha, I know what'll cheer you up!" Miroku exclaimed.

_"What?" _asked InuYasha.

Miroku pulled out a rubber ball from behind his back and threw it into the kitchen.

_"You have got to be shitting me."_ he said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Kagome got home later than what she had originally told everyone. It was nine thirty. She creapt through the door and flickered on the light. She saw Sango laying on the couch asleep with Kirara in her lap. She didn't see Miroku, she supposed he'd gone home. Kagome looked upward, she was ready for bed. After she came out of her daze about her wonderful bed she saw something that made her jump back. There, right near the base of the stairs was a white dog glaring at her.

"Oh hi InuYasha. Not in bed yet?" she asked walking over and kneeling beside him.

He growled lightly and with his head, gestured toward the clock hanging on the wall.

He knows I'm late? she wondered. "Sorry Inu, we got held up in trafic and our movie didn't start until an hour after we got to the theater, sorry I didn,t mean to worry you."

_"Well you did!" _he growled.

She stoked his ears and smiled at him. "How about we go to bed?"

After a minute, InuYasha nodded and followed his Kagome up the stairs to 'their' bed. She got in under the covers and he layed beside her, licking her cheek. She giggled. "Night InuYasha."

_"Night Kagome."_

* * *

InuYasha woke with an uneasy feeling. He shifted to look at Kagome's clock. 2:23. He heard movement down below but the footsteps were too heavy to be Sango or Kirara. He nudged Kagome awake and she slowly opened her brown eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

_"SHADDUP WENCH! IF THIS PERSON HEARS US, YOU'RE DEAD!"_ He growled under his breath.

Kagome shut her mouth as she heard the rumbling of footsteps below them. InuYasha looked at her. She seemed scared now. "What are we going to do Yasha?" she whispered.

_"I'm gonna protect you ya wench."_ he snarled and hopped off her bed.

"InuYasha! NO!" she hissed as he ran from the room.

InuYasha ignored her and trotted down the stairs as quietly as possible. He kept low to the ground and padded into the kitchen where he heard the noise. A man was stealing the silverwear! InuYasha growled and launched himself on the man. He bite his leg and arms. The man yowled in pain and drew a shinny object from his back pocket and dove it into InuYasha's side.

InuYasha heard a shreak, a crack, then a thud.

That's when everything went black

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed holding the body of her limp dog. The man had stabbed the poor pup in the side with a kitchen knife. Kagome grabbed her phone and dialed 911.

"Yes, I have an emergency!" she screamed.

* * *

InuYasha woke up to a blinding white light. He stood and felt a sharp pain to his side. He cringed and stood none the less. He had let Kagome down. He had failed to protect her. Damn! Why was he only a dog?! Why couldn't he be human!? Be stronger and have Kagome smile at him the way she had at Hojo? To love him as much as Miroku loved Sango, not just as a pet!

"You're strong." a female voice told him.

He whipped around. "Who are you?" he asked. It didn't come out as a bark, but a voice.

He amost gave himself a heart attack.

"I am Lady Kikyo." she replied. "And I have come to grant you your wish."

"My wish?"

"You wish to protect that girl, do you not?"

"Of course! Kagome needs my protection!"

"You can't protect her, you are simply a dog."

"B-b-but I'm strong!"

After a pause, Kikyo said, "It is wrong for a dog to love a person the way you do."

"The way I do?"

"You love her the way a human would love a human."

"I-I-I do?"

"Indeed. So I have come to grant your wish, to become human and protect Kagome, and to get her to fall in love with you."

"She does love me! She said so!" he insisted.

"Not the way you do."

"But she said-"

"Do you want the wish or not? Do you want to protect Kagome? Get her to love you?" Kikyo screaked.

"YES! I want it, I want to protect my Kagome."

Kikyo smiled harshly. "You have three days to get Kagome to fall in love with you."

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"If you do not then you will turn into a dog once more."

"That's all?"

"No, if she does not, you will come to hell with me."

InuYasha growled. If he did this, he'd die and go to hell? But if he did this he had a shot at Kagome, have her fall in love with him? The thought made him feel like he was flating on air. He knew what he had to do.

He nodded at Kikyo. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Not as good but I feel I have to get to the point of the story, next chapter is better. And how will Kagome react to her dog turning human?**

**Next chapter will be up soon, you know the drill, review, follow or fav.**

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	4. Who is Lady Kikyo?

**Yo, I apologize for the last chapter being shit. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favoited or followed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, if I did there would have been baby Inu's running around before the series ended.**

**Anyway, thanks guys and enjoy.**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

Kagome sat in the kitchen cradling her injured dog to her chest. The police had come and arrested the man who had been robbing their house, a man by the name of Naraku. But they had soon left, not even bothering to try and help her or her dog. Sango had been there trying to comfort her but Kagome had lashed out at her and Sango had taken her leave to go and stay with her brother Kohaku for the night. "You're so stupid InuYasha!" she said placing her head on his, tears spilling down her face..

She felt a hand cup her cheek, "Don't... cry... wench..."

Her head shot up, instead of her dog being cradled in her arms there was one of the most beutiful men she had ever seen. He had a white mane of long hair, tanned skin, intriguing topaz eyes and apon his head were two perky dog ears. Not to mention the fact he was completely naked.

Kagome screaked and dropped him on the floor. His head hit the tile and he yelped. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. "Where's my dog?!"

"I'm right here stupid." he replied. "Can you not scream Kagome?" he asked covering his ears with his hands.

Wait.

Hands?

He looked down at himself. "I'm human!" he yelled happily. His own yelling hurt his own ears."Kagome, the wench was telling the truth! I'm a person!" he flicked one of his ears. "Well kind of."

Kagome looked at him. He knew her name? She looked him over avoiding a certain area. He looked just like her dog and at his throat was a collar just like that one she had given her dog. But her dog had been bleeding and wasn't a person. "Inu... Yasha?" she asked.

His head shot up. "Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

He grinned at her. He seemed so happy. "A wench turned me into a person so that I could protect you and you could-" he cut himself off and looked down suddenly realizing the state he was in. He turned bright red and moved to cover himself.

Kagome looked away too. She quickly grabbed the table cloth and threw it at him. He stood and wrapped at around himself. He wobbled on his new legs and toppled back on to the ground.

"Inu, are you okay?" Kagome asked helping him stand.

"Feh, I'm fine." he replied.

She nodded. "Okay, let's go find you some clothes."

* * *

After having to explain why InuYasha had to wear pants, Kagome had left InuYasha upstairs and brought down her laptop to see if she could find an answer as to why her pet dog was now a very attractive teenage boy.

She heard InuYasha open and close her door, probably fasinated by the fact he could now open doors. After about five minutes of hearing her door open and close, Kagome heard the dog-boy start to come down the stairs. She heard a crash after about five steps and then a string of colourful words. Well she guessed falling down the stairs would hurt to a dog.

He walked in sniffing the air and smiled when he saw her. His eyes widdened when he saw her laptop. "What's that?" he asked rushing over and sitting on the floor just like a dog would.

"It's my laptop, it gives me answers to questions I have."

He reached up and pressed a button. Delighted by the sound it made, he took the laptop and started hammering at the keys. "NO!" Kagome shouted at him. "Bad dog!" she said taking away the laptop from him.

His lip quivered and his ears drooped. "Oh Inu... I'm sorry." Kagome said.

He kept looking at the carpet. Hesitantly she reached out and scratched behind his ears. He looked up and hopped up beside her on the couch and layed down on his back with his head in her lap, letting her scratch his ears. He had a small, content smile playing on his face.

"Whatch'a askin' the laptop?" he asked after a minute his eyes still closed.

"Well, to be honest, why you're a person." Kagome admitted.

"I told ya a wench turned me into a person so I could protect you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What was this 'wench's' name?"

"Ummmm, Lady Kikyo I think." he answered.

Kagome entered the name into Google. "It says here that 'Lady Kikyo' is a mythogical witch who would grant the desires to those near death by using a jewel that is embeded in her body called the Shikon No Tama. She tells the dying person or dog I suppose in your case that she will grant their wish after stricking a deal. If the human cannot complete their end of the deal, the witch Kikyo will take their soul and banish them to hell! The only way to kill her is to remove the jewel from her body!" Kagome looked at the peaceful boy almost asleep in her lap. "INUYASHA!"

"What, what I swear I didn't pee on the carpet! It was Kirara!"

"What was the deal you made with this Lady Kikyo?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Uh well I- well she- I mean I lov- Ugh! Kagome!" he exclaimed sitting up. "Kagome, it's just I had to you're kind to me! The first person who loved me and didn't think I was just a mutt so when she said she'd give me four days- I had to! I couldn't spend the rest of my life as a dog watching you- I just-"

"Shhhh InuYasha, it's okay. Calm down and tell me what happened."

"Kagome, I had to, I mean I needed to tell you something and I knew I didn,t have a big shot at this and I would risk going to hell just so that I could tell you that I-"

The front door flew open cutting him off and making InuYasha jump three feet in the air.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said cheerfully. "Who's this? A new boyfriend perhaps?"

Kagome blushed. "Uhh Sango. This is InuYasha."

"What?!"

Just then Miroku bursted through the door. He sniffed the air and gaged. "Guys, why does it smell so awful in here?"

Kagome turned to glare at InuYasha. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

After Kagome make InuYasha clean up his own mess. She sat everybody down and told them everything but left out the part about 'Lady Kikyo'.

Her friends stared at her in awe and then looked over to InuYasha who was in the corner sulking about having to clean up his own messes.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Is there something that you would like to add?"

InuYasha looked up and turned his glare over to Miroku. "Yeah. I hate fetch shithead."

* * *

Miroku grabbed his keys and smiled at Sango, Kagome and InuYasha. "Alright, I'm off. Have fun, just not too much fun InuYasha and Kagome."

Kagome blushed and InuYasha stalked up to Miroku angerly but instead of hitting him he whispered in Miroku's ear, "Pick me up tomorrow, really early. It's for Kagome."

Miroku nodded and swallowed. As Miroku turned to walk out the door, InuYasha hit him over the head. "And don't embarass Kagome like that lecher!" he screamed as Miroku's wannabe race car pulled away.

* * *

**TAADAA! The end of chapter four. Let's be honest, no one cares about these author's notes at the beginning and end do they? Whatever, if you are reading this thank you. I'll post the fifth chapter soon, hang tight.**

**What will happen next? What does InuYasha need to do? **

**I thought this chapter was cute, what about you? Review, fav or follow. **

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

**P.S. I wrote a One Shot called The Luckiest Hanyou, check it out for me?**

**Until next time**


	5. Day one

**Yo guys! I am so happy! After the first two days of publishing this fic it has almost 400 views! That's exciting, as my hipster sister would say 'shanks baby' but I am not a hipster so I will just say thank you.**

**So keep being an awesome audience! Review, fav or follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, sadly**

**Shanks baby (sorry, couldn't help myself)**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha sat on the porch step of Kagome and Sango's home looking at a chipmuch that was crossing over the lawn. He glared at it which sent it scurring away. He had been waiting outside since four am when Kagome had kicked him out of her room for flushing the toliet non stop that was in her bedroom's bathroom.

On the plus side, even though he was a person now, Kagome still let him sleep with her. He smiled to himself and scratched his left ear. It still felt better when Kagome did it.

InuYasha saw Miroku's car driving down the road and he hopped up and ran to the end of the laneway. "Yo InuYasha, there better be a good reason I'm here at six am." Mirok stated as InuYasha climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I need you to drive me to a store."

"A store?"

"Yes."

"But you don't have any money!"

InuYasha gave Miroku a puppy dog look. Miroku through up his arms exasperated. "Alright, fine."

InuYasha grinned and punched the air happily. "Yes!" he exclaimed.

"So," Miroku said backing up. "where are we going?"

"Well, maybe you could tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're good friends with Kagome,what kind of stuff does she like to get?"

"You're buying Kagome a present?"

"Of course asshat."

Miroku sighed. "She likes cute things."

"Like what?"

"I'll show you." said Miroku. He drove down the roads to get to the market and InuYasha seemed to have the mental capasity of a five year old.

"Hey Miroku, why are traffic lights different colours?"

"Hey Miroku, what's that smell?"

"Hey Miroku, have you ever noticed how nice Kagome smells?

"Hey Miroku, why do you butts so much?"

"Hey Miroku, are we there yet?"

"Hey Miroku what's your favorite colour?"

"Hey Miroku, are we there yet?"

"Hey Miroku, do you like dogs or cats?"

"Hey Miroku- OH MY GOD A CHIPMUNK!"

"Hey Miroku, what's your second favorite colour?"

"Hey Miroku, are we there yet?"

When they finally pulled into the parking lot for the store, Miroku banged his head on the stearing wheel muttering something about how it was a miracle dogs couldn't talk. When he raised his head from the wheel, Miroku noticed the two dog ears on top of InuYasha's head.

"Shit, your ears!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Yeeeeeah, what of 'em?" InuYasha said getting out of the car.

"Wait InuYasha! Here! Put this on!" Miroku exclaimed throwing a baseball hat at him from the glove box.

"Why?"

"Because people don't have dog ears!"

InuYasha quirked his head to the side. "Why?"

Miroku groaned and shoved the hat onto InuYasha's head and lead him into the store.

As soon as they walked into the store InuYasha's mouth dropped open. "Welcome my doggy friend to Toys R Us. The best place to get the cutest thing for Kagome." **(A/N sorry, I really couldn't think of another store) **

"Wow! InuYasha gasped. "Everything is so shinny!"

"Now, don't get distracted InuYasha, we have to find something Kagome would like. What do you think she would enjoy?"

"Me!" he exclaimed.

Miroku sighed. "I think you're missing the point."

* * *

After Miroku finally got InuYasha to stop running into the mirrors at the back of the store, the two were off to find something cute for Kagome. Miroku lead him down many isles but none seemed to have anything InuYasha liked.

When suddenly, "MIROKU!"

Miroku turned to see the teenage dog-boy holding up a stuffed animal that just so happened to be a white shiba inu dog. Miroku sighed. "Are you sure InuYasha?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yes! I told you already, she would want me!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Yash." he said walking over to the nearest cash regester.

The lady at the cash batted her eyelashes at InuYasha while Miroku flirted with her. When they had paid and walked out of the store with Miroku who had a bright red handprint on his cheek. "Kagome was right about you, you're a pervert." InuYasha stated climbing into the passenger seat and absentmindedly stroked the stuffed dog.

They drove home in silence, InuYasha bouncing slightly up and down, excited to give Kagome her present. They drove into the laneway and InuYasha climbed out and thanked Miroku and excitedly rushed into the house.

"INUYASHA!" came Kagome's reliefed voice as she threw her arms around him. "Don't scare me like that! You've been gone all morning! I was so worried! I had no idea where you were! Where you had gone! When you would be back! If you would even come back at all!"

InuYasha hugged her back. "Sorry Kagome. I-I-I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to get you something."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes teary. "G-g-get me something?"

InuYasha slowly brought out the stuffed animal from behind his back. "Oh Inu! It's so cute! You got this for me?"

InuYasha grinned and nodded. "Yes."

Kagome looked down at the small dog and smiled to herself and then smiled up at him. "It's wonderful. Thank you InuYasha, it's amazing."

InuYasha nodded and noticed her bit her lip. Slowly, InuYasha leaned down and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Instantly after he did it he blushed bright red and ran upstairs to Kagome's room leaving Kagome standing there holding her stuffed dog and blushing like mad.

* * *

"InuYasha, time for dinner!" Kagome called.

InuYasha, still embarassed about his earlier actions came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Kagome and Sango were sitting at the table eating food that smelt a lot like...

"RAMEN!" InuYasha exclaimed and sat down at the tale and eagerly ate eagerly his food.

The rest of dinner was full of a colourful conversation when Kagome asked InuYasha what he had done with Miroku all day. Sango participated in the conversation and Kagome mostly listened to the boy she loved talk.

Wait.

The boy she loved?

Kagome shook her head and smiled at her two friends. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Kagome said pushing herself away from the table and smiling again.

"Night Kagome." said Sango.

"Night Kagome." InuYasha mimicked Sango.

Slowly but eagerly, Kagome leaned down and kissed InuYasha's forehead and then quickly rushed up the stairs.

InuYasha sat there dumbfounded.

* * *

InuYasha walked up the stairs and went into Kagome's room then crawled into the bed beside her. He snaked his arm around her waist, not knowing that she was awake and smiling secretly to herself.

_"I love you." _They both thought at the same time.

_"I only have three days." _InuYasha thought. _"But I know I can do this."_

* * *

**End of chapter five. You know the drill, review, follow, favorite, thanks guys, oh and check out my other one shot fanfic, I think it's kind of cute.**

**Did you like this chapter? I thought it was cute, especially InuYasha's questions to Miroku**

**Until next time**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	6. Hojo, the vastly stupid imbicile

**Yo!**

**Chapter six is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha blah blah blah**

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha woke to the feeling of his ears being rubbed. He let out a soft purr like moan and he heard Kagome giggling above him. He let her pet him and she seemed to be enjoying herself as much as he was. Carefully, Kagome stroked his cheek and gave him a butterfly kiss on the nose.

The sensation of the kiss gave him made his eyes open in shock. "Hey Inu." she greeted warmly, moving to pet his soft ears again.

"Um, hey Kagome."

She looked so beautiful, just laying there beside him. It felt so right.

She twirled a peice of his long mane of hair between her fingers and looked at the clock. A hour before she had to go to work. Kagome smiled at her friend. "Can I braid your hair?" She asked him.

He didn't know what that meant but absentmindedly he nodded his head. She sat him up and sat up behind him and worked his long mane into a braid. It was a little sloppy because he kept moving around when she would accidentally pull his hair too hard but when she was done InuYasha was kind of glad she took all the hair out of his face.

When she was done, she escorted him out of the room and closed the door so she could get changed. When she came out he saw that she was wearing her work uniform.

"Kagome!"

She seemed startled. "What's wrong Inu?"

"You're leavin' me for a stupid job?"

"Oh InuYasha-"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

Kagome was taken aback. "Yes of course-"

"Then stay!"

God, he sounded like a child! "Look, Inu, I already told you, I need the money and now we need it even more since you'll be staying here, right?"

"Feh." he replied looking away.

"Look, tonight when I get home, we can hang out. Just you and me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**(A/N: next few scenes are not for Hojo lovers)**

Kagome folded a pile of shirts that had fallen off the rack. She had been at work for five hours and had another two left. She couldn't wait to go back home, back to her Inu.

"Kagome?"

Her head snapped up and she mentally groaned. "Oh hi Hojo, what's up?"

He scratched behind his head with one hand, "Well, you see Kagome tomorrow is my mother's birthday, and I was wondering if you had this in a size medium?" he said handing her a shirt.

Kagome smiled. He wasn't going to ask her out? Thank Goodness. "I can check in the back if you want." she suggested.

"That would be great."

Kagome walked to the back and opened the storage room door. It was pitch black and before she could turn on the light she felt strong arms push her against the wall and a pair of lips crash down on hers. She pushed Hojo away angerly, "What the hell?" she asked.

Hojo took the key from her hand and locked the door. Kagome gulped. Hojo turned back to her and pushed his lips to hers again. She once again pushed him away, "Hojo stop, let me go!" Sh said trying to get free of the wall.

Hojo kissed her neck, dispite her protests. "Hojo! Stop!" she exclaimed.

That's when he touched her. She tried to pull away but he just wouldn't stop. He was touching her no way someone should unless she gave them permission. Kagome was getting scared. Tears streamed down her face as she pleaded for him to stop but he just wouldn't.

She pushed him off with all her might when he started to rip off her shirt. She unlocked the door and ran from the store as fast as she could, completely humilated with tears carressing her cheeks.

* * *

She entered the house and bolted the door. She leaned against it and let more tears roll down her face.

"What did the fucker do to you?" InuYasha asked gruffly behind her.

Kagome didn't turn around, instead she looked at the door, bowing her head in shame.

"Kagome. What. Did. He. Do. To. You?! I can smell the bastard all over you."

Kagome threw her arms around her dog. "Inu, he tried to force himself on me!" she sobbed.

InuYasha growled, pushed Kagome aside and unbolted the door, growling as he walked down the steps Kagome stared at him. "InuYasha... You musnt hurt him!"

"He hurt you! He hurt my mate! He needs to pay!" InuYasha snarled.

"But-"

"No! He won't hurt you ever again Kagome." InuYasha half growled but in a loving tone.

"InuYasha..."

"Listen to me Kagome, I'll follow his scent and take care of him, you stay here and be safe, I'll be back soon."

All Kagome could do was nod.

InuYasha looked back at her one more time, _"Mate!" _he thought. _"Must protect Mate."_

At the same time Kagome was wondering, _"Mate? But that's the dog word for lover... Oh God!"_

* * *

InuYasha slammed the boy into the wall again. InuYasha held the boy up with one hand and punched him across the face with the other. Blood spewed from the boy's lip and nose. InuYasha kneed him in the ribs with all the force he had. He had so much more power as a human than he ever had as a dog. InuYasha wanted nothing more than to snap his neck but he knew he couldn't.

InuYasha let the boy drop to the floor and InuYasha watched him struggle to replace the oxygen in his lungs. InuYasha kneeled down beside him. "Never, ever, ever come near my mate again!" he growled.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

InuYasha shouted in the boy's ear again. "Never go near Kagome again or I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Hojo cringed back at the loud sound that echoed through his head. "Okay! Okay!" Hojo shouted back.

"Promise, vow that you will never go near her again or you will have it three times worse.!"

"I promise!" The boy exclaimed.

InuYasha snarled. "Good."

* * *

InuYasha got back to the house and saw Kagome waiting for him on the porch steps. "Kagome, you should be inside, you'll catch a cold!"

Kagome looked up and saw him then, to his surprise, launched herself into his arms. "Oh InuYasha, I was so worred! I thought-" she cut herself off when she saw his hands, now caked in blood. "Oh! InuYasha! Are you alright?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine, the fucker put up a fight in the beginning and may have given me a few bruises but the blood isn't mine... it's his."

Kagome's eyes widdened. "You mean you-"

"No I didn't kill him!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She grabbed his sleeve. "Okay then, let's get you cleaned up."

Kagome lead him into the washroom and helped him scrub all the blood off his hands and arms. When he got the hang of it Kagome stepped back and let him do it. She leaned up against the doorframe and sighed.

She summed up all her courage and after a minute finally asked, "So," she said raising an eyebrow. "Mates, huh?"

InuYasha dropped the scrub brush.

* * *

**Hehe, end of chapter six, I liked it, maybe because I hate Hojo? Manye I dunno, what did you think? C****hapter seven will be up soon, you know the drill, review, follow or fav. **

**Thanks for reading guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	7. The horrors of Hell

**Yo! I'm back, I should be studying for exams but resently I have discovered how vastly annoying waiting for the next chapter in a fic can be... *insert dramatic sigh***

**Sometimes being able to sit people would be awesome...**

**Anyway, I have over a thousand views on this story so um wow, thanks guys, I love you all and it's really nice to have people actually like my writing. But on another side note, I haven't read a lot of InuYasha fic lately, I'm looking for a goos one so give me a review and a link to yours, that'd be great!**

**Oh and P.S. I changed the fact that InuYasha had four days to get Kagome to fall in love with him, I meant to say three, just like the little mermaid but I was distracted so yeah, sorry.**

**P.P.S: This is going to be a pretty short chapter but fluff galore.**

**P.P.P.S: I do not own InuYasha.**

**So, on with the story!**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

"Kagome, I-"InuYasha started, his cheeks battling to not become the colour of a tomato. Had he actually said that? Told her she was his mate? "I'm sor-"

Suddenly Kagome was standing two inches away from him, she absentmindedly played with a strand of his hair that had fallen out of his braid when he had fought with Hojo. He felt his heart start to race and his pulse launch forward. She was so close that every rapid breath he took made him inhale Kagome's intoxicating scent."Ka-ka-kagome?" he asked. "Whatcha doin'?"

She tilted her head up so she could smile at him. She reached up and scratched behind one of his ears. He grabbed her hand and leaned into her soft touch, . She giggled. "What you said, I don't mind, I mean-" she blushed. "I wish you had really meant it."

InuYasha's eyes shot open. "You-you think I didn't mean it?"

Kagome stepped even closer to him. "You meant it? InuYasha you called me your-"

"I know!" he snapped. Kagome's eyes widdened at his tone. "I know." he said softly before carressing her cheek with his clawed thumb.

"But-"

He pressed her against the wall with his body and kissed her across the mouth. He didn't care if she shoved him off right then and there, he needed to kiss her, show her how he felt at least once. Her eyes widdened even further and he drew back almost immediately. "Kagome I'm sor-"

She broke him off by wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. His arms locked around her waist and he held her to him tightly. _"Mine!" _he thought drawing circles on her hip bones as he kissed her.

Her lips were soft, just like he had pictured them being, almost accidentally he bite her lip and she moaned against him. The kiss was all passion and pure bliss. Hesitantly he broke away from her lips and started trailing kisses down her jaw to her throat. He broke away suddenly and Kagome looked at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"Kagome." he whispered, running his hand through her ebony hair. "Kagome, I love you. Tell me, do you feel the same way or was that just a-"

Kagome pressed her lips to his again and then leaned her forehead against his. "Of course I love you idiot."

InuYasha felt as if he were about to burst out of pure happiness. She loved him! He loved her! He had kept his end of the deal! He could be human with Kagome forever now!

A deafing shreak jolted him from his thoughts and made him put his arms around Kagome protectively. A woman appeared in front of the two and she glared at InuYasha.

"K-k-kikyo!" InuYasha exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to take you to hell, InuYasha."

InuYasha panicked. "But I- she- she- I- she loves me! That was our deal! If I were to get her to love me I could stay this way!"

Kagome stiffened in his arms. "That was your deal?" she asked.

InuYasha ignored her and glared at Kikyo. "We made a deal."

Kikyo laughed. "I am a witch, we do not keep our deals."

InuYasha felt his heart break. "You promised!"

Kikyo laughed malishously. "Kanna." she called.

A little girl with a small mirror appeared and pointed the mirror at him. He felt himself loose mobility and only be able to stand there and watch as a thick white substance left his body and floated into Kanna's mirror.

His soul. She was taking his soul.

InuYasha stared at Kagome right as the last bit of his soul left his body. She was crying, screaming at Kanna to stop. He crumpled to the floor and she fell with him. "Kagome." he rasped.

"Yes?" she asked stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Everything I did was out of love for you." he whispered taking her scent in one more time before he closed his eyes.

"InuYasha! NO! NO! Don't leave me!"

"Kagome," it was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and sobbed. She sat there, hunched over and gripping on to his body. No! Why now? She had loved him!

A bark rips Kagome out of her thoughts as she looks down at her lap to see a large white dog staring at her where InuYasha had been. "Inu?" she asked hopefully.

Then she saw the dogs eyes and she knew.

It wasn't him.

A replacement that Kikyo had kindly given to her.

* * *

InuYasha stirred from what seemed to be an awful dream. He was uncomfortable, it was so hot! He sat up and he saw. He saw what only was in his worst nightmares.

The horrors of hell.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

* * *

**Yawn, I'm sleepy so I guess I'll leave you with that tonight. Unexpected turn right? Well, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens to Inu and Kagome.**

**I know, I'm evil leaving you with a cliffy like that.**

**Anyway, until next time**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	8. Note

**Um, yo. As you can probably tell, this is not a chapter. (Sorry, sorry, million times sorry) I have a bit of writers block at the moment and am writing the chapter (slowly) as we speak. While you wait, perhaps try reading another fic I started called Kingdoms of Love and War. That would be great, thanks.**

**I'll post the chapter soon, promise.**

**Until next time,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	9. Another Challenge?

**Yo, first of all I would like to saw hi to ny friend who's last name isn't Campbell Bower (you know who you are) Your review was inspiring Not Campbell Bower and I will treasure it forever. ;P**

**That is going to confuse the shit out of lots of people.**

**Anyway though, I LOVED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS YOU ARE ALL FANTASTIC SO GO EAT A RAINBOW.**

**I am super hyper so let's see if this chapter will actually turn out.**

**My friend, who may or may not be reading this told me falling in love with your dog is weird..But it's actually InuYasha, so it's okay. *COUGH COUGH* CRISPERS.**

**Thanks guys, review follow or fav**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha ran through the burning pits of hell. Fire scoarched his clothes but they didn't burn. He had been in there for three days but he did not eat or sleep. He was in Hell.

Literally.

"KAGOME! "he yelled. "KAGOME!"

No reply.

"GADDAMN IT KIKYO! I WANT TO GO TO MY KAGOME!" he yelled into the flames. **(A/N: GET IT *NUDGE NUDGE* no? oh okay) **

An evil chuckle came from behind him and he whipped around. "Kikyo, please." he whispered.

"You two were never meant to be together, you broke all the rules and didn't even think about how it would affect you."

"What? No I love Kagome! We are meant for each other!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Kikyo smiled a devious smile at him, "I will make you a deal."

* * *

Kagome watched the white dog chase it's tail. She hadn't eaten, slept or gone to work in three days. The dog that Kikyo had kindly given her was only making her want to curl up in a ball and cry. That was what she had done the first day anyway.

She missed him. She layed down on her bed and her eyes caught a glimpse of the white stuffed dog he had bought her. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she brought it into an embrace.

_"Will I ever see you again my InuYasha?"_

* * *

"What kind of deal?" he snarled.

"A bet of sorts. If I win, you stay in Hell, if you win, you go back to your precious Kagome."

InuYasha gritted his fangs. "What is the deal?"

Kikyo grinned again. "You will have an hour to complete a challenge that I will give you. If you do then it's back up to Earth with you."

InuYasha grindes his teeth. What choice did he have? He had to. Kikyo grinned knowing that he had aready mentally aceepted the challenge.

She threw him something.

He caught it.

A rusty old sword.

"That is all you will have in the challenge." Kikyo stated. "Make the most of it."

With that she disapeared. InuYasha growled. The stupid whore hadn't even told him what he was supposed to do!"

Suddenly the ground rumbled and out from it shot a tall man with long black hair and creepy armour. "Let us begin." the demon says.

InuYasha quires an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to fight you?" he asked.

"I am the great demon Naraku, King of Hell. I am the cause of nightmares and fears. Do not look at me in such a fashion in which you are right now for I will slay you where you stand."

InuYasha gripped the sword and took a battle stance. "I'd like to see you try." InuYasha said.

"I shall kill you." Naraku hissed.

InuYasha scowled at him. He would not die when Kagome, his Kagome needed him to love and protect her the most.

_"But I only have a rusty old blade!'_ He told himself. _"If only I had a weapon that would... I don't know... be able to be the perfect key to protect MY Kagome."_

His sword pulsed.

* * *

**Kay, I'm exausted. Night world.**

**Until next time, **

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	10. Together once before forever

Yo,** first off I have no recalection writing the last chapter... I suppose I was sleep writing but whatever...**

**So yeah, here is chapter nine... wait ten? what? okay you guys figure it out.**

**Review, follow or fav**

**Thanks guys,**

**-the-writer-who-cried**

* * *

InuYasha and Naraku stared at the pulsing sword. They watched it double in size, defying the laws of conservational mass as it did so. It was surprisingly light, no at all heavy as InuYasha would have first thought.

InuYasha grinned when the sword finished transforming. It was perfect. The perfect weapon to destroy this beast. To get him to go home to his Kagome.

InuYasha ran at Naraku.

* * *

**(A/N: a guy in my science class just told me he watched InuYasha which made me happy) **

* * *

Kagome looked sadly at the dog that was chasing a ball around the yard. When she first saw him she had thought he was InuYasha. There was so many similarities between the two. Same white coat, same size, same breed. But this dogs eyes, even though they were the same breath taking gold, were dull and they didn't seem to undertstand her as InuYasha's had.

She knelt down beside the dog who layed the ball at her feet. The dog looked so much lik him it hurt. But it couldn't be him?

Could it?

Absentmindedly she stroked behind the dog's ears and he leaned into her touch.

Just like InuYasha.

Kagome blinked at him. "Inu...Yasha?"

Th dog wagged it's tail and barked, acknologing it's name. She could have almost sworn she saw him, the realhim flash in his eyes. But it wasn't him! She had seen Kikyo take out his soul!

She thought back to the day she had reseached lady Kikyo. The article said that she took the soul, not the person to hell.

She stared at the dog and embraced him. It was InuYasha, just not fully him. It was him without his soul, but you are nothing without your soul, it makes you what you are. Still, knowing the fact that this was indeed her InuYasha, filled her with hope.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you back InuYasha." she promised him. "Because I love you."

* * *

InuYasha growled and clenched his bleeding arm. That bastard Naraku could transform himself into a demon with tenticles which caused seering painwhen they hit him. InuYasha raised his sword once more. He hit the tenticles sending them flying into the flames that surronded them. InuYasha panted as he landed again. They had been fighting for a long time, InuYasha was starting to worry that his time would soon run dry and he would be stuck with this bitch for all eternity. He skoke his head at the thought.

All of the sudden a voice passed through his head, "Inu...Yasha?"

A white light flashed before his eyes and he saw Kagome sitting on her front porch talking to a dog that looed a lot like him.

"Kagome?" he said but it came out as a bark and not from his mouth but from the other dog.

He saw her stare at the dog nd then hug it. He barely heard her whisper, "I'll do whatever to takes to get you back InuYasha. Because I love you."

The scene faded and he saw Naraku chuckling. "You truely love that pathetic human?" Naraku laughed.

InuYasha clenched his sword tighter. "So? What of it? When I'm human again-"

"You were never human. Kikyo made you only half human. The rest of you she made dog. Dog demon that is. She can never take the souls of full humans, she has become weaker over the past while. She made you half. You'd be nothing but a half breed. If you go back to your lover you would be nothing but a freak in her world."

InuYasha let this sink in. A freak? Would he discrase Kagome? Would he ever be able to be himself while hiding such a huge part of himself? "I love you" rang through his head with her . No. Kagome loved him. She wouldn't care what he looked like!

InuYasha lunged himself at Naraku and when he came crashing back down to the ground, blood flew everywhere and Naraku fell limply beside him. "Why do you love her?" Naraku asked blood spilling down his chin.

"Because for the first time in my life, someone wanted me."

InuYasha remembered his family before Kagome. His mother had a litter of nine and couldn't feed all of her babies. His father had disgustingly suggested to leave one.

They left him.

He had been the runt, the weakling. He didn't feel that way with Kagome, he felt strong around her. "And because of that," InuYasha said to the dying Naraku. "I wil always be at her side."

* * *

Kagome watched the dog who was but wasn't InuYasha curl up on the couch beside her. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall and she stroked his head.

She wanted to hold him again. The real InuYasha, the one with a soul.

Another tear fell.

"K'gom dunt crie." she heard a mumbled voice beside her.

Her eyes shot open. There he was. She watched him in pure shock as he sat up from where the dog had been."InuYasha!" she exclaimed throwing her arm around the sitting boy.

He embraced her back. "Kagome." he whispered into her ebony hair.

And then they were kissing. Kagome felt all of his emotions pour through her and she clung onto him like a lifeline. "Inu..." she whispered. "I was so worried."

He grinned and cupped her face with his hands. "I'm here now and I won't ever leave you again."

She smiled at this. "InuYasha I-"

InuYasha brought her into another tight embrace.

"Well," came a voice behind them. "isn't this sentimental."

* * *

**YAY INUKAGS ARE BACK TOGETHER! WHO IS THIS PERSON?WHAT DO THEY WANT? ARE THEY FRIEND OR FOE? REVIEW FOLLOW OF FAV TO FIND OUT!**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


	11. The new world

**Yo! Sooo I guess this fic is coming to an end this is probably the last chapter... sadness. Anyway, go read my second fic called Kingdoms of Love and War, I really like it and I think it's good**

**But anywhom... SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE AN INUYASHA FIC TO THE LION KING LIKE RIGHT NOW OR EL DORADO. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE.**

**I am soooo not going to tell you what lead that on...**

**or just like an InuYasha fic to the song He Lives In You...**

**K I know what I'm doing with the rest of my night... hehehe... I shall write this shit!**

**I just watched a last airbender amv to the road to el dorado... soooo umm... anyway...**

**"Oh internet, since when did you become such a bunch of weirdos?"**

**If you know who I just quoted, we're soulmates.**

**I don't own InuYasha or that quote or the last airbender, but I wish I did.**

**Anyway, let us go forth!**

* * *

InuYasha threw Kagome protectively behind him and turned to stare at the figure who now threatened them.

She looked like Kikyo, she wore the same clothes but she was shockingly different.

"Hello InuYasha." the woman stated.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I am the good witch, Midoriko."

**(WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YA!?)**

"What do you want?" he questioned angerly. "You better not be here to hurt my Kagome or I'll-"

"Hush now InuYasha. I have not come to hurt your precious mate, I have come to make you an offer."

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow. "This better not be like deals with Kikyo..."

"No, this is an offer to help you." InuYasha, my sister Kikyo will not stop trying to get you.. she has developped a strange attachment for you and as you know, by the way she made you you will never be accepted into Kagome's world."

InuYasha bowed his head. "I know."

"There is a place, far from here that I can allow the two of you to go, a place where you will be more accepted and where Kikyo cannot find you."

InuYasha perked up. "Re-re-really?"

Midoriko nodded solemly. "As long as you promise to love this girl for the rest of eternity."

InuYasha grinned, "That won't be a problem."

Midoriko nodded once more and before the two of them knew it they were transported to a place where they could love one another without the judgement of others. A place where they could be themselves.

* * *

**Three Years Later.**

InuYasha turned and grinned at Kagome. "I love you."

"What brought that on baka?" Kagome asked playfully but glaring at him.

God her mood swings were getting bad.

InuYasha just smiled as he rubbed her swollen belly. "I just love you. And I'm sure I'll love him."

"Him? It's going to be a her InuYasha."

"As long as she's like her mother."

Kagome smiled at her husband. The way he looked at her, even now in this new world of the past where they had met Sango and Miroku's ansestors and had become friends and had to battle people like Kikyo daily, the way he looked at her never changed.

He loved her so much.

It was Pure Puppy Love.

* * *

**And so my dear readers... IT ENDS!**

**ULTAMITE (spelt that wrong) SAD FACE!**

**Anywho... check out my other fics if you liked this one... I will give you a cookie or something...**

**Did you like the fic? I thought it was kawaii... :) the end was a bit rushed but I still really loved it so yeah... **

**Thank you for all of your amazing reviews, they were great and I enjoyed them all... especially the one about Kagome having to teach Inu how to use the toilet, whoever wrote that gets 1000 awesome points (Sorry I'm not including your username I'm too lazy) **

**So with tears in my eyes-**

**Kay no, that is far too cliche.**

**With a final yo, I say until next time.**

**Damn I'm awesome.**

**-the-writer-who-cried**


End file.
